


Expressway Boogie

by kiokushitaka



Series: SNK Trucker AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actual Cockslut Levi, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipples, POV First Person, Pegging (mention), Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rimming, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spooning, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/pseuds/kiokushitaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi needs to get out of the small town he's been working while he still can; enter Erwin, a truck driver for his own small company, <i>Recon Transport.</i> It's lust at first sight for Levi—did I mention he's a truck stop hooker who likes to dress in miniskirts? </p><p>Pairings may change, tags to be added as necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaker, Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. So here's my latest endeavor. This whole thing started because I saw a truck for a company called [Smith Transport](http://www.smithtransport.com/) that has a logo that looks suspiciously like the wings of freedom. I made a [stupid post](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/post/76511719308/ok-so-where-i-work-i-deal-with-a-lot-of-trucks) about it and then I couldn't let it go. For several months, I've been stewing on this idea and I've finally started working on it. 
> 
> This fic is going to start out Eruri, but if everything works the way I'm wanting it to, there will be a threesome. So if you're not into that, well. _You've been warned._
> 
> I want to thank both JR and [shotgunsinlace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunsinlace/pseuds/shotgunsinlace) for beta'ing this first chapter. I also want to state here that I am not a truck driver, and that I don't personally know any truck drivers, so I'm sorry for any inaccuracies. I _do_ work at a factory and deal with truck drivers on a daily basis, but let's be serious, y'all aren't here for the trucks, are you? 
> 
> On a similar note, everything I know about CB radio is purely from research I've done online. I have never used a CB, or been near one, so I apologize in advance if that's all kinds of wrong as well. I'm relying on [this website](http://www.cbslang.com/) for whatever slang I use in the fic. The title, "Expressway Boogie," is supposedly slang for a long trip.
> 
> For those who may not be familiar with semi-trucks, [here's a wikipedia article](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Semi-trailer_truck#Construction) that shows the basic construction of one. This story is loosely set in the USA.
> 
> Aw man, let me also add this, because I've already gotten my first incredulous anon hinting about my characterization being ooc. **Yes, both Levi and Erwin will be wildly ooc if you compare them to their canon counterparts.** Why? Because I feel—and have always felt—that they wouldn't be quite as stoic and broody in a world without titans. People's personalities are shaped by their experiences, so if you take away some key elements, their character _will_ deviate.

The door chimes jingled as I pushed the door open. It was a relatively small truck stop, a mom n’ pop place that boasted good food and even better coffee—not that it mattered to me, I wasn’t here for that. I scanned the handful of people milling about the gift shop area then turned towards the restaurant side when I saw him.

He had blond hair in an undercut and chiseled features—a strong jaw, high cheek bones—the man looked like a model; what was he doing in this filthy fucking hole-in-the-wall? He was wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans, a bolo tie hung loosely from his collar. I glanced upwards and breathed a short prayer of thanks to a god I didn’t even believe in and sauntered over towards his table, my chunky heels tapping against the sticky tile floor.

I noticed a few of the other people watching me as I walked towards the blond Adonis and I couldn’t exactly blame them—I was in my working clothes and I knew I looked fierce as fuck—a black patent leather miniskirt and matching bustier, thigh high fishnets held up by garters, and a red leather crop jacket with rhinestones on the shoulders. My fingernails and lips were painted to match—bright red—and I wore fingerless fishnet gloves. I could see my hoop earrings sway in my peripheral vision and I let a small smirk curve my lips. My long hair was pulled back into an asymmetrical ponytail, exposing the shaved portion of my own undercut, cerulean streaks peppered here and there amongst the black strands.

Upon reaching my destination, I tapped my manicured fingernails against the tabletop to get his attention, “This seat taken?” I drawled, watching as he slowly looked up at me. Christ almighty, he had the most beautiful blue eyes I’d seen in a while; they were the color of a clear sky completely devoid of clouds and I wanted to lose myself in them.

“Er, no.” His voice was low, a smooth baritone and I idly wondered how he’d sound in different situations. I dropped the bag I’d been carrying, slid into the booth in the seat across from him and rested my chin in my hand, waiting for the inevitable questions. He blinked slowly, taking in my appearance. To fuck with him, I fluttered my eyelashes coyly at him and he almost choked on his coffee. “C-can I help you?” He finally asked, setting down the mug.

“I sure hope so.” My fingers absently played with the end of my ponytail as I continued to watch his movements.

“I, uh… don’t have any use for your kind of… services…” He stammered and I almost laughed.

“We’ll see about that.” I paused for a beat, “Thing is, this town’s no good for a working girl like me… and I need someone who can take me someplace new.” I locked eyes with him, “I’d be willing to pay you back for it.”

“So, you just need a ride?”

This man was precious, absolutely and utterly precious. I let it slide that his wording could be taken as a double entendre; I’d use it against him later. “Yes sir.” I trailed a fingertip over the table, idly following the fake wood grain pattern.

“I suppose I could help, but I have to ask—why me?” He asked and I stared.

“You look like you’ve had all your shots.” I replied after a while, and he chuckled.

“I’m sure there’s more to it than that.”

“You want the honest-to-god truth?” I asked, tapping my fingers against table again, amused. He nodded so I continued, “First, let’s get to know each other. What’s your name? I’m Levi.”

“Erwin. Erwin Smith.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Erwin; I know you’ve already surmised what it is I do for a living… and while I’d love to… be of service to you, like I said earlier, I mostly just want to ditch this popsicle stand. I’m sure there’s plenty of other _eligible bachelors_ in this dump for me to ask, but I figure I should start with the cream of the crop and you—you’re handsome as fuck—and I’m a picky bitch.”

“I’ve another question, but if it’s too personal you don’t have to answer it…” Erwin began, “but what’s with the skirt and the makeup and—”

“—And the referring to myself as a girl even though I’m quite obviously a man?” I finished; oh, it was a question I got quite often, though not usually phrased in such a nice way. No, I was normally asked this by some drunk-ass hillbilly who’d usually spit his wad of dip at me and sneer like he was somehow a better person than I was just because he was disappointed of what I had between my legs, because it wasn’t what he was looking for, never mind the fact that he was about to pay for a fuck.

Far more times than I cared to count I’d had my life threatened for dressing the way I did and I’d gotten used to the slurs because sticks and stones… and sometimes they did come at me with weapons far more dangerous than names to call me or threats to spew, but I knew how to defend myself and it was always satisfying to put one of those worthless motherfuckers in their place when I needed to.

Being a hooker was by no means an easy job, but I liked having sex and I was damn good at it… why not get paid for it? Erwin nodded with a mildly bemused expression on his face. “I’ll say it upfront, because you’re such a standup guy. I’m a man, yeah. I just like how this style of clothes looks on me. I’ve always liked skirts and shit. They’re just clothes, they don’t mean a damn thing about what I have going on downstairs.” I paused, looked at my red fingernails, admiring their polish, “Besides, in my line of work, skirts just make things _so_ much easier.”

Erwin shook his head, but he was smiling. “I see…”

“One for one, though. You asked something personal, so now it’s my turn.” I flicked my eyes up to meet his, “You’ve got a huge cock, don’t you?” His face went red and I had to hold back the urge to burst out laughing at his reaction. “Come now, don’t be shy… should I describe mine? Would that help?” I ran a fingertip over the rim of his coffee mug nonchalantly, as if I’d just commented on the weather rather than asked about what kind of heat he was packing.

“What makes you think I’m—?”

“I’m fucking good at what I do, Erwin… but I don’t mind paying you with money, so don’t misunderstand. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in letting you have your way with me… and I’m not sure who you’re trying to fool, it’s fucking obvious you’re gay as hell.”

“Wait, what do you mean _obvious_?”

“Well, obvious to me, at least. Honey, I have been working street corners and truck lots since I was in swaddling clothes.  I know a man who likes cock when I see him.” I reached out and trailed my fingernails lightly over his chin, “So tell me if I’m right, that you’ve got a huge one, because I’m a size queen…” I leaned in and whispered, “…And I _love_ being filled up.”

“Th-that’s nice,” Erwin coughed, looking down at his hands as if they’re the most interesting thing at the moment. I hummed out of amusement as I watched his face flush varying shades of red. “I, uh… I’m not sure. What do _you_ consider to be huge?”

“Point taken,” I laughed, “I’unno, anything longer than six inches and thicker than, say, two?” I shrugged.

“Then yeah.” His response sent a thrill through me and I smiled as I bit my lip.

“I hope I get to play with you.” I mumbled softly before clearing my throat, “Whether we do it or not is inconsequential—you still interested in helping me get away from this shitty-ass town?”

“You know what? Why not? I could use some company; this load I’m hauling is going to the other side of the country. You can help keep me from nodding off.” He flashed me a brilliant smile and I practically melted, good lord I wanted to fuck that pretty mouth of his. _Oh, I’d help alright._ Erwin finished up his meal while I watched, making idle conversation with him. He got up to throw his trash away and I wiped down the table with a napkin before grabbing my bag and following him; had I not been wearing my heels, he would have been a full head taller than me.

I followed him outside and across the parking lot to his truck, a sleek looking sleeper with a black and green paint job. It was a _Titan_ brand tractor, and it had his company’s logo—a pair of stylized wings inlaid over each other, one white and one blue—on the doors and air dam, ‘Recon Transport’ emblazoned over it in bold, silver lettering.

“Not bad…” I breathed, noting that the truck looked really well-cared for and, above all else, clean. “You take pretty good care of it for being a company driver.”

“It’s my company, so it’s my truck.” He said.

I whistled appreciatively, “Oh, nice… you don’t have to answer to anyone.”  He led me to the passenger’s side and opened the door for me, _what an absolute gentleman_. He even offered me a hand which I took as I climbed inside and dropped my bag on the floorboard; the cabin was clean and spacious—the cleanest I’d seen in a while and considering my fairly extensive résumé, I’d seen my fair share of disgusting, ratty cabs. While he walked around the nose to the driver’s side, I peeked into the back to see what sort of setup he had. I pulled the thick, black curtain aside and found a neatly made bed.

“I’ll find it surprising if you tell me this is your first time in a sleeper.” His voice startled me and I made my way to the passenger’s seat.

“Ha, you’re right, though it _is_ my first time seeing one so well taken care of.” I plopped down into the seat and looked at him, “And I’ve got fucking high standards when it comes to what I consider clean.”

“Levi, you are the weirdest lot lizard I’ve ever met.” There was laughter threaded into his comment and I let out a chuckle.

“I get that a lot.” I sighed as I settled in, “To be fair, you’re the weirdest truck company owner I’ve met—I don’t think I’ve run into a company owner who is also a driver… kinda gives new meaning to ‘owner slash operator.’”

“I like being out on the road, and since I don’t have a family to worry about, this is ideal.” He answered. He sat in the driver’s seat and cranked the engine to warm it up. The truck hummed to life, various lights and indicators flashing on his dashboard as he fiddled with different buttons and knobs. I crossed my legs, propped an elbow on the seat’s armrest and leaned my chin on my hand as I watched him with mild interest.

Several moments later, the brakes hissed and the truck lurched forward. I watched as Erwin shifted into gear, checked his mirrors and navigational system before glancing over at me with a gentle reminder to buckle my seatbelt. “So, what’re you hauling?”

“Well, nothing yet—I’m on my way to pick up my load.”

“Mm, well let me know if you decide you want to drop a few loads in my back door, ‘kay?” I said with a leer, my smile widening when I noticed he was gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. He made a strained sound in the back of his throat and I knew that if I played my cards right, I’d be riding that cock before this little adventure was through.

It became my personal mission to make it happen.

 

* * *

We’d been on the road for about twenty minutes and Erwin had mentioned that it’d take a while to reach the facility where he was to be loaded. The sky was a deep, royal blue in color, still early evening and I wondered if he planned to drive all night or stop somewhere after he grabbed it. I supposed I’d find out soon enough.

“What’s it like owning your own company?” I asked.

“To be frank, it’s fairly stressful, but I wouldn’t give it up.” He answered evenly. I hummed in agreement. “How about you? What’s… what’s it like, being a hooker?”

“You really want to know?” I crossed my legs and laced my fingers together, resting my hands in my lap, giving him a sideways glance.

“It’s something to fill up the silence, isn’t it? Besides the radio, I mean.”

“I’m independent, so I don’t answer to a pimp or a madam, which is nice. I choose my own clients—as I mentioned before, I’m a picky bitch—and since I have high standards, considering my lengthy repertoire, I’ve managed to keep myself clean that way.” I smirked, leaning back into the passenger seat. The radio crackled, but it was just static; I continued, “I mentioned it back at the truck stop; I’m fucking good at what I do.”

“Yeah, I remember.” His voice had a hint of amusement in it.

“I am. Anal, oral, topping, bottoming—whatever gets your rocks off, chances are I’m willing to do it for the right price. I’m even game for more… adventurous things.” I said it as though it was a completely normal conversation to be having—because it was, for me—and chuckled when he made a small sound at the back of his throat somewhat like a cough. A thought occurred to me and I turned to look at him, “Oh my god, are you a virgin?”

“No, I’ve done it.” I almost expected him to add _believe it or not_ at the end, the way he said it. I shrugged.

“Then what’s with the blushing?”

“It’s… been a long time.” He sighed, but maintained his eyes trained on the road ahead. I found myself once again muttering my thanks to whatever deity was responsible for this stroke of luck because if anything was going to make my mission of riding that dick successful, blue balls was it.

“You know, I can help you with that.” I reminded him, “I’d be real good to you.” The radio crackled again, static but some words came through this time.

_“Calling Thirteenth Commander, do y—opy—? Thirteenth Commander—copy?”_

I watched as Erwin reached over to grab the microphone and put it close to his mouth, “This is Thirteenth Commander—you’re coming in thin, 10-21.” He put the mic back in its cradle.

“Refresh my memory, what’s a 10-21?” Most drivers these days seemed to favor cell phones over CB, in my experience, so I wasn’t terribly familiar with ten codes.

“Call by phone.” Erwin answered, “It’s one of my drivers, sounded like Eren—hopefully wherever he is has better cell signal.”

“So do you know all the ten codes?”

“Well, yeah.”

“You’re such a fucking boy scout.” My laughter was interrupted by the sudden sound of heavy metal guitar riffs and what sounded like it might be German screaming. Erwin fished his phone out of his pocket and answered it while I listened to his half of the conversation in quiet amusement; apparently one of his drivers had gotten lost out in the plains somewhere and had run out of gas.

“Did you try Hanji? Yeah, I know she’s—listen Eren, this is the third time in four months you’ve gotten lost like this—I know. Just—try to pay attention to your dashboard and for the love of—it’s okay to _ask for directions, you know._ ” He hung up the phone and let out a sigh.

“I see what you mean about it being stressful.”

“Eren’s a good kid, but he’s just really impulsive and a bit too determined to do things without anyone else’s help.”

“Sounds like a brat.” I hummed. “So how many drivers do you have?”

“Three total—Eren, Mikasa, and Mike.” Erwin said, “I only founded Recon Transport a few years ago. At first it was just Mike and myself for a couple of years until we needed to hire more drivers and I met Eren and Mikasa.”

“I’m guessing you and Mike go way back.”

“He’s my best friend.” Erwin mumbled, turning on the indicators and signaling his merging into the right lane. “Alright, our exit’s coming up.” I figured it was as good a time as any to ask about his plan for the night.

“So once you get loaded, are you driving through the night or…?”

“We’ll probably go for a few hours before pulling off somewhere.” He turned off the exit ramp and we went down a fairly deserted road; it seemed to be an industrial area littered with factories and warehouses on either side of the highway, most of them darkened, closed for the night.

“Any idea what you’re hauling?” I asked again.

“All I know is that it’s not refrigerated.” Erwin parked his truck on the street near the entrance and turned on the parking lights. The braking system hissed, but he left the engine running. He reached up into the visors and grabbed a small notebook and turned to me for a moment, “I’m gonna go check in, so wait here. I’ll be right back.”

I silently marveled at how he already trusted me—some random hooker he picked up at a truck stop—enough to leave me alone with his livelihood. Not that I was even contemplating doing anything stupid, but it just kind of… floored me.

 _He was treating me like a human being_. That was certainly a game changer. I peered out the window and watched his shadowy figure walk to the guard shack and step inside. I leaned back into the seat, my eyes wandering about the cabin at the different flashing lights and gauges. I pulled at the hem of my skirt absently, uncrossed my legs then crossed them again. Just as I sighed out of boredom, the driver’s side door opened and Erwin climbed back inside.

“Back into door three, he said.” He muttered to himself.

“How long’s it usually take to get this thing loaded?” I asked.

“It depends on the size of the load. When shipping gives me the paperwork, I’ll be able to make an estimate.” He replied, shifting into gear and pulling up to the now-open gate. He saluted at the guard and pulled through to the side of the building where there were several dock doors, some empty, some with trailers pushed up against them. I watched as he cut the wheel and maneuvered his truck to line it up with door number three and stopped for a moment, engaged the parking brake and hopped out of the cabin again. My guess was that he was opening the trailer doors; a metallic clanking told me I was right.

In a matter of minutes, he climbed back in and switched to reverse, the shrill beeping signaling that he was backing up. The truck shuddered slightly and I assumed it was up against the door now. Erwin parked it and this time, killed the engine and mumbled something about going to ‘chock the tires’ before he jumped out again.

I’d been in lots of trucks, but this was my first time really seeing everything that went on considering that I usually slipped into a sleeper, had a good fuck then slipped back out. Seeing Erwin at work was oddly fascinating. When he climbed back in, he had some papers with him; he reached up and turned on the overhead light and studied them for a moment, “Probably an hour, two tops. It’s a full load.”

“Wanna kill some time, then?” I murmured, my voice taking on a suggestive lilt.

“You’ve got a one-track mind, huh?”

“I kind of have to with what I do.” I shrugged and took his response as a resounding ‘no.’

“There’s too many people here, so—”

“I was joking.” _Mostly._ “Don’t worry about it. This is my first time riding this far with a potential client.”

“You mean you don’t normally hitch rides with random truckers?” I couldn’t tell if he was being facetious or not; still I rolled my eyes.

“Actually, no. I honestly don’t know what possessed me to do it this time, besides some weird craving for a bit of adventure. Normally, I just order a cab and get my little ass out of whatever shitty town I’ve worn out my welcome in.”

“I suppose this whole trip will be full of firsts.” He laughed, “You’re the first prostitute I’ve ever let into my truck.”

“Mm, I feel special.” I drawled, fluttering my eyelashes at him again; he laughed.


	2. Everything Is Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get your kicks on route sixty-six.

I’ve seen hundreds of lovely cocks in my life, but Erwin’s was fucking _majestic_. Plump and dark with blood, it was slightly thicker than I’d been expecting and it had a nice curve to it; I bit my lip as I smiled at him from between his knees. True to his word, he had driven for roughly three hours before getting off the interstate, pulling onto the shoulder and here we were, on his bed with my face pretty much pressed against the cock of my dreams.

“You’re beautiful, hard and dripping just for me…” I breathed, pressing a line of soft kisses along his length. His breath hitched and he let out a low whimper. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, babe…” I mumbled and kissed the tip, then flicked my tongue out to tease the slit. Slowly, I enveloped his cock with my mouth, brushing my teeth over the ridge as gently as possible, pressing my tongue flat against the underside. My mouth felt overstuffed and a giddy thrill ran through me at the prospect of having this same feeling elsewhere.

I felt the tip brush against the back of my throat and I opened it up as much as I could to take him in as deeply as I could. “God, Levi…” He sighed in a strained voice and I would have grinned if it were possible around his girth. Using my hand to stroke what I couldn’t fit into my mouth, I began to pull back, swirling my tongue around him, my other hand gently fondling his balls. I established a fairly quick rhythm, bobbing my head back and forth, licking and sucking, making vulgar slurping noises. His body twitched and shuddered and his breathing was shallow panting.

“Jesus _Christ—_ you’re so good…” he sighed, fingers grabbing uselessly at the sheets beneath him. His hips stuttered upwards and I continued moving, the spit that dribbled over the exposed portion of his cock helped my fingers to glide over what I couldn’t jam into my mouth. I hummed a pleased sound and he gasped at vibrations trilling over his dick. My jaw was burning slightly from my mouth being opened so wide and I loved every second of it, gradually increasing the speed of my movements. He threw his head back against his pillow as pleading little moans dropped from his parted lips.

“I’m—I’m gonna—” He half-sobbed just before I felt my mouth suddenly filling up with hot spunk. I gulped it all down greedily, sucking him clean before I pulled back and wiped some excess from my lips.

“You weren’t lying…” he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

“And there’s more where that came from.” I murmured with a lustful smile as he looked at me with a dreamy expression. I could feel my own erection throbbing against my underwear.

“What about you?” He asked, leaning up on his elbows to look at me.

“I’ll take care of myself, don’t you worry about a thing.”

“Let me help you.” He said it so earnestly that I almost laughed. I wanted to point out that my job only covered making my client feel good, that he didn’t need to worry about me at all—that I was more than accustomed to finishing up on my own—but there was something in his clear blue eyes that made that train of thought die in my throat.

“This isn’t exactly a first, because I’ve had plenty of rookies who insisted on returning me the so-called ‘favor,’ but this _is_ the first time I’ll actually indulge one.” I said instead as I sat back, pulling the skirt up over my hips so he could see my bulging underwear; the tip of my cock was peeking out over the elastic.

“You’re even wearing panties…” his whisper was quiet, almost reverent and I clicked my tongue with mock disapproval.

“I’ll have you know that I don’t half-ass things, Erwin. My treatment of your cock just now should have more than told you that.”

“True enough.” He shifted our positions and now it was my turn to have my back against the mattress as he hovered over me. “I’m probably not going to be as good as you—”

“Honey, I’ll be the judge of that, now let me feel the inside of your mouth.” I breathed, hooking my thumbs over the elastic of my panties as I pushed them down to expose my erection. He pulled them off the rest of the way and tossed them somewhere onto the floor, it’s not like I cared right then. I spread my thighs, offering myself up to him and he dipped his head down and licked a stripe from balls to tip and I made it a point to watch as inch by inch, my cock disappeared in between his lips.

“Honestly, you’re not half bad…” I sighed as my body shivered slightly. He came close to deep throating me, but ended up gagging slightly and I let out a soft laugh, “Careful…” He pulled back slowly, took me in again, establishing a slow pace. Light shivers and chills ran up my spine, my fingers threading through his feathery blond hair. I tried to regulate my breathing, tried to keep my hips from thrusting; the way he licked and sucked was sloppy and lacked my level of finesse, but how could I compare him to myself? His next meal didn’t depend on his ability to give good head.

Not to say that his lips around my cock _didn’t_ feel amazing… just a little inexperienced. I certainly didn’t mind as I leaned back on my elbows and let him go down on me. My head thrown back, I let little sighs and groans slip out of my lips, quiet and appreciative of his efforts. My thighs trembled and I could feel heat building up deep in my belly. I let out a surprised whimper when a finger brushed past my taint, dangerously close to my cunt and for a second I thought about letting him finger fuck me, but thought better of it and shifted my hips—I wanted a real shower before we did anything anal.

Thinking was rapidly becoming difficult the closer I got to my orgasm. I found myself unable to focus on anything besides the rhythmic bobbing of his head, my cock sliding wetly in and out of his lips. “Wh-where do you want me to come…” I asked, craning my head to look down for an answer as another shudder caused my body to shake. “…Could I paint your face…?” I added breathlessly; I felt my balls coil up and pressed my fingers into his scalp as I muttered another warning of my impending release.

He pulled off, tunneled his fingers around my wet, pulsing erection and tugged at it until I came with a harsh yelp, thick cords of come landing on his face. It wasn’t a bad look for him, but I had a feeling that Erwin was someone who could make anything look damn good. I watched as he flicked his tongue out to taste at a white glob that had landed close to his lips and it sent another little shock through me. _Did this asshole even know how sexy he was being?_

“I’ll never cease to be amazed with you or anyone else who can stand to swallow semen down like you did earlier.” He murmured, a look of mild disgust crossing his features.

“It’s an acquired taste, honestly.” I replied with a light chuckle. He hefted himself up and rummaged around, presumably for something to wipe his face with. “Sorry, I kinda have a thing for facials…”

“It’s fine—I just figured that it’d be nice if someone let you do as you liked.” There was an unspoken _for once_ at the end of that sentence, I could just _feel_ it. This motherfucker was out to spoil me and I couldn’t say I gave a single shit.

My original intention had been to sleep in the seat and give him his personal space, but wouldn’t you know it, Erwin Smith insisted that I join him on his bed—demanded, even. I ended up giving in—it also turned out that _commander eyebrows_ here had one hell of a puppy dog face. I grabbed my bag from the front and searched through it, pulling out a box of makeup wipes and a bottle of mouthwash; as much as I loved guzzling come, it didn’t mean I wanted that taste in my mouth for the next few hours—or worse, jizz-flavored morning breath.

I got myself ready for bed, peeling off the various layers of leather and folding them neatly into the bag. I glanced over at Erwin who was also changing and caught quite a nice glimpse of muscled abs as he unbuttoned his plaid shirt and pulled on a thin t-shirt and found myself absently licking my lips. He toed off his boots and started pulling off his jeans and I continued staring; he had nice, thick thighs and I couldn’t help but imagine how much nicer they’d look with hickies sucked all up and down them. I made a quiet sound of disappointment when he pulled on some worn looking pajama bottoms and he shook his head with a low laugh.

“I know we only just met a few hours ago, but you are incorrigible.” He said.

“It’s all part of my charm.” I placed all of my things in a neat stack—having since found the panties from earlier and added them to the pile. “It’s not a problem that I sleep nude, is it?” I asked with a small smirk. I wasn’t being completely truthful, I _did_ have a really cute nightie that I looked fabulous in, but I liked messing with him.

“Why am I not surprised?” He shook his head.

* * *

 

We slept for a good five and a half hours or so and when I woke up, I found myself hugged against Erwin, who looked pretty peaceful. I rolled onto him, straddling him and pressed a kiss just under his ear. He stirred, “What time is it?”

“Ass crack o’clock… I hate to be _that_ guy, but could we go somewhere with a real bathroom? I’m not about to piss into a bottle.” Erwin groaned and pushed me off as he got up reluctantly, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“I think there’s one near here…” he mumbled, “Don’t worry about it, I don’t blame you.”

I decided I’d been naked long enough and knelt over my bag, pulling out a pair of track pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, putting them on and then tying my hair into a low ponytail. Since I wouldn’t be going to do _business_ , I didn’t exactly need to get a lot of attention.

“So you _do_ have normal clothes.” Erwin commented.

“My other clothes were normal too.” I retorted with a smirk, “You’re just not used to seeing a _guy_ in them.”

“I’m pretty sure the majority of women don’t even dress like that.” He shrugged, ducking through the curtain to start the truck up.

“The majority of women aren’t as fucking fabulous as I am.” I called after him, following him to the passenger’s seat. He made a thoughtful expression, smirked and then shook his head.

“You’re probably right on that one.” He said as he turned the key and the truck sputtered to life. In a matter of moments, we pulled into a national chain truck stop—the kind with everything you could ever need on the road, and most importantly, _showers._ I idly wondered why we hadn’t simply spent the night here rather than on the side of the road, but I figured he was mainly looking out for me since this truck stop was huge, well-lit, and more than likely frequented by pigs—in fact, there was a patrol car sitting right in front of the stop’s mini grocery.

“Well it’s a good thing I had a change of clothes.” I muttered, “The last thing I need is an extended stay vacation behind bars.”

“I never understood why the law bothers with sex workers, it’s not like you’re selling drugs.” Erwin said as he maneuvered the truck into one of the parking spaces and shut it off.

I decided not to correct him and tell him some prostitutes _did_ sell drugs; instead, I got out of the chair and leaned over Erwin, my lips barely brushing the shell of his ear as I whispered, “Just you wait until I do more to you, big guy. You’ll be hooked.” He shoved me away, shaking his head and I let out a soft laugh.

This truck stop was easily one of the nicest ones I’d ever been in. I estimated that it was fairly new considering the showers didn’t look like they belonged in a b-rated horror movie; they actually had stalls with little curtains and they seemed pretty well cleaned, though I did notice a little mold in the grout. I stuffed my things in one of the lockers and walked to an empty stall, towel wrapped tightly around my hips, bottle of shower gel in hand.

I took a thorough shower—and I mean _thorough_ —and passed Erwin on the way to gather my things. I flashed him a brilliant smile and muttered, “Be sure to wash your ass _._ ” He blinked at me and then a blush slowly spread over his cheeks as he hurried away from me. I pulled my track pants and t-shirt back on, gathered the rest of my things and went to order some breakfast.

He joined me eventually with his own tray of food, his hair still damp. I propped my cheek on my hand and looked him over, “You look great no matter what, don’t you?”

“I suppose…?” He stabbed at the fried eggs on his plate and made the yolks run; I watched as he dipped pieces of toast into it.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Try to make it through this state and halfway through the next, if possible.” He answered between bites, “So far, we’re on schedule.”

I took a sip of my coffee, “How much longer ‘til I get to ride your fat cock?” A smirk curled my lips when I heard him cough like he was choking, “Careful, sweetheart.”

“I really should stop expecting you to behave in public.”

“You really should.”

* * *

 

We finished eating, bought some essentials and Erwin let me back into the truck while he finished fueling it up. I sat down in the passenger’s seat when the radio crackled.

_“Thirteenth Commander, come in. Do you copy?”_

I eyed the microphone in its cradle and wondered if I should tell the voice that Erwin was busy at the moment. What would I even say? I wasn’t terribly well-versed in CB.

_“Thirteenth Commander, please come in.”_

I huffed out a sigh and climbed out of the seat, leaning over the driver’s side as I pulled the mic down. “Thirteenth Commander’s busy, who is this? I’ll tell him to radio back.”

 _“This is Rogue Titan, who are **you** and what are you doing in Albert?”_ I was fairly certain this was the kid from before—Eren or whatever his name was.

“Albert? Wait, are you telling me the truck has a name?” I blurted incredulously; Erwin was truly precious.

_“Obviously… now tell me what you’re doing in Albert before I alert the bears.”_

“I’m, ah… the Commander’s _escort_ for this trip. In any case, I’ll tell him to radio you back.”

_“Wait, are you paid company?”_

“Not technically.” It wasn’t a lie; _I_ was the one paying _him_ to get me the fuck outta Dodge. “More like a free ride.” There was silence for a moment, intermittent static.

 _“Never thought I’d see the day.”_  

It was at this point that the driver’s door opened and Erwin climbed inside, “Am I interrupting something?” He asked, eyeing me curiously.

“Oh, I was just talking to _Rogue Titan_.” I replied, handing him the mic with a grin.

“This is Thirteenth Commander, come in Rogue Titan.”

_“Hey boss, just wanted to say 10-24.”_

“After your little fiasco yesterday, I’m glad to hear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10-24 means "completed last assignment." c: "Everything is slick" means the highway is clear. _of course_ i chose it as the chapter title for the pun.
> 
>  
> 
> [cottonballs-n-tissuerolls drew some fanart from this chapter!](http://cottonballs-n-tissuerolls.tumblr.com/post/103268178861/sorry-if-the-quality-of-the-pic-is-shitty-otl-i)


	3. Re-Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guaranteed to blow your mind, anytime.

“Oh, shit.”

Erwin’s cursing woke me from an impromptu nap; I supposed the movement coupled with the mind-numbingly boring scenery had lulled me to sleep. That’s the flatlands for you—nothing but plains and fields for miles. I stretched my arms over my head and let out a loud yawn as I rubbed my eyes.

“What’s up?” I asked, my voice thick from having been asleep.

“The engine’s making a strange noise.”

“Christ, don’t tell me the truck’s gonna blow up or some shit, pull this bitch over.” I was suddenly alert and awake and having none of this. I gripped the arm rests and Erwin laughed. “The fuck is so funny?” I growled.

“You are.” Erwin replied with a chuckle. He turned on his emergency flashers and eased onto the shoulder, muttering about how this was going to screw up his schedule. I resigned myself to stay seated in the passenger’s seat while he got out to investigate. When it took longer than I expected it to, I sat up and peered out the windshield. The engine cover was up and I could see Erwin scratching his head while he appeared to be looking for something before he walked back to the driver’s side door and climbed back in.

“So, what’s the strategy?”

“I’d rather be safe than sorry, so I’m going to call my mechanic… we’re actually about two hours away from headquarters, so she should be able to drive out here to me.” I watched as he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts, “Gonna call the destination, too—let them know there may be a delay.”

“Once again, you’re such a fucking boy scout.” I shook my head. “Not that it’s a bad thing.” I leaned back and shot him a sultry look, “Wanna fuck while we wait?”

Erwin regarded me with a look I couldn’t quite read. “It _would_ kill some time.” He said with a roll of his shoulders, his neck making popping sounds. “You know what? Yeah. Let me just get everything squared away, first.” He tapped on the screen of his phone and put it to his ear for a few moments.

“Hey Moblit. Is Hanji busy?” He began to speak, his tone friendly. “I’m doing alright, but I can’t say the same for Albert…” I stifled a snicker, recalling my conversation with _Rogue Titan_ on the radio; I made a mental note to ask him about the truck’s name at some point.

“Well, I think I know what’s wrong, but I’d rather if Hanji came out and looked at it and gave me her expert opinion.” He reached up to grab a road map from the visor, opened it up and glanced it over, “Yeah, about two hours out, eastbound. I can text you the exact coordinates once I hang up. That’d be great.” He ended the call and fiddled around with the phone—presumably to check the GPS and send the text he’d mentioned—before reaching back up into the visor for his paperwork. I figured he was going to call his dispatcher to let them know of the possible delay, so I got up from my seat and walked past him towards the curtain.

“I’ll go get myself ready for that thick cock of yours, then.” I said before disappearing through the curtain with a smirk. As he began his conversation with whoever, I could hear the faintest stammer in his voice. I laughed softly to myself as I shucked my clothes and folded them neatly into my bag. I pulled out a condom packet and a bottle of lube from the front pocket and made myself comfortable on his bed, making sure that the lower window’s curtains were drawn before continuing. I began to touch myself, pressing my fingers lightly over my chest to tease my nipples, running my hands down my stomach and back up.

A shiver ran through me and my nipples hardened; I pinched them lightly, letting out a soft groan as it started to affect my cock. I was kneeling on the bed, my knees spread, my hardening cock bobbing between my legs as I ran my hands over my skin. I let soft sounds out, little sounds that I knew he’d be able to hear. I could hear his voice falter on the other side of that curtain and it put a smile on my face because I knew it was my doing. “Mm, hurry up big guy… you’re missing the show…” I groaned lowly, trailing my fingers teasingly over my growing erection.

I heard him wrap up his conversation just as I was beginning to trail my fingertips past my balls towards my hole. I paused to squirt some lube in my hand just as he walked through the curtains and my breath caught at the look of pure lust burning in his eyes.

“You’re just in time…” I sighed, shifting so that he could watch me stretch myself. I pressed the first finger in easily, making noises more to get him aroused than because of anything else; one finger was nothing for someone like me. Still, sex work is largely a performance art more often than not, and I was a damned good actor. I slid my finger in and out a few times, wrapping my free hand loosely around my cock to keep it from softening and I breathed his name, smirking when I heard him moan softly in response. Slowly, I pressed in a second finger, opening my cunt up for him with teasing scissoring motions, little _‘yeahs’_ and _‘ohs’_ slipping out of my lips.

“I want to finger you.” Erwin said, his voice dripping with desire and need. I turned towards him and offered the bottle of lube to him which he took and emptied a good amount onto his fingers, rubbing them together. Gingerly, he began to press one inside of me. His fingers were substantially thicker than mine, and I reveled in that fact.

“Go ahead and use two.” I coached, “Three, even.” He pressed a second into me and I sighed contentedly at the slight burn that accompanied the intrusion. “Yeah, that’s it. Fuck me with your thick-ass fingers.” I moaned out, driving my hips backwards; I heard him gasp.

“You’re so sexy…” he sighed as he wriggled his fingers experimentally inside of me. I angled my hips and rocked them again, letting out a shuddering moan when I felt his fingertips brush over my prostate. He kept moving his fingers in and out of me making vulgar wet, squelching noises. I felt like putty in his hands; the man could literally do whatever he wanted to me at that point and I probably wouldn’t have minded a single bit. He spread his fingers, opening me up again, making my thighs tremble.

“I need more…” I begged, my hands long since having neglected my throbbing cock in lieu of holding myself up for him. He made a low sound in his throat, needy and wanting before I felt a third finger begin to ease into me. “Fuck yes…” I sighed, “Stretch me wide open so I can sit on that fat cock.” He complied, easing all three fingers in as deep as he could and then back out, opening them as he went. I hummed my approval and bucked my hips as I begged for even more, insistent little mewls bubbling up from my throat.

I hadn’t enjoyed sex this much in _years_ and he hadn’t even put his dick in me yet—something I’d be correcting soon. I reached back and grabbed his wrist, halting his movements. He made a sound of confusion, but stopped and pulled his fingers out of me. The sudden emptiness almost made me whine.

“Get naked and lie on the bed.” I said, my voice breathy and high-pitched. My asshole was throbbing, aching to be filled again as I watched him slide his jeans down those beautifully thick thighs, his erection straining against the cotton of his boxer briefs. I licked my lips and let my hand trail down to my own cock, stroking it languidly. He unbuttoned his shirt and I let my eyes roam over his toned abdominal muscles, his pert nipples, then back down to the golden trail of hair that plunged into his waistband.

I glanced back up to his face and smirked as I locked eyes with him for a moment.

“Go on.” I breathed, nodding. “Take it all off.” He hooked his thumbs under the elastic and slid his underwear down and off, exposing himself for me. His cock brought out my most carnal desires, just looking at it was making me ache for it. I swallowed, cleared my throat. “God, you have such a beautiful cock.”

“Yours isn’t half bad either, you know.” He replied; his voice made me twitch. I wanted to hurry up and sink onto that huge cock; just bounce onto it in one quick motion but I also wanted to ease onto it slowly, savor every inch as it penetrated me, opened my greedy cunt up, touched my deep inside. I pushed him down onto the mattress and climbed onto his lap, a sharp gasp leaving me when our erections touched for a moment. He offered the bottle of lube back to me and I took it, drizzling some over our cocks before tunneling both my hands around them and bucking my hips.

He sighed, his hips shifting upwards to meet my thrusts, his breaths shaky and while I wouldn’t mind continuing to rub myself against him, I knew I wouldn’t be completely satisfied until I fucked myself good and hard on him. I stopped frotting with him and he whimpered—fucking _whimpered—_ sending a shiver through my body and straight to my erection. I bit my lip and smiled down at him.

“We’re just getting started, _Commander._ ” The tremble that ripped through him from simply uttering the title was amusing to say the least. I reached over and grabbed the condom packet, opened it and rolled it over his length, pinching out the excess air. I grabbed the bottle of lube from where I’d dropped it earlier and squirted a decent amount onto him, spreading it as I pumped his erection a few more times. He let out a couple of wrecked sounding moans and I chuckled, “God if that’s how you sound _now…_ ” I trailed off.

Shifting into something of a crouch, I lined his cockhead up with my asshole and slowly began to sink down onto it. _Christ._ The burn was fucking sublime. I felt like he was filling up parts of me I had no idea even existed. I let out a shaky sigh as my greedy ass swallowed the last few inches he had to offer me and paused for a moment; even a seasoned vet like me had to adjust for a guy his size. It took a few moments, but as soon as I felt like I could handle it, I began to raise my hips up slowly, flexing my legs , then lowered them back down, filling myself up again.

I sighed out a low _yes_ with each deliberate thrust, rolling my hips up, then down over and over, completely at a loss as to how ridiculously good his cock felt. I straightened up slightly, shifted the position of my legs and started to bounce on his dick a little faster than I had been moving, steadily increasing my speed as the need to come slowly took over my consciousness. Listening to his moaned pleas for _more_ and for _faster_ was also affecting me; each cry he made sending pulses of pleasure straight to my bobbing erection.

A startled cry left me when he met my thrust with one of his own and I swore I saw stars—no, full _galaxies_ —behind my eyes.

“Fucking—do that again— _Christ!_ ” I howled.

“I have a better idea…” He whispered breathlessly as he flipped us both over with unexpected skill, my back hitting the mattress hard enough to knock the wind out of me. With me under him, he raised my legs up, hands at the backs of my knees as he proceeded to pound my ass with all the raw, unbridled momentum he could manage—which was _a lot_ for a man his build.

“Fuck _yes._ _Fucking annihilate me, Erwin!_ ” I cried out, my hands grabbing at whatever they could, back arching, hips bucking to meet his powerful thrusts. He moved his hands down to grip my hips, changing the angle as he did so. I opened my mouth in a soundless scream when he rubbed against my prostate; I struggled to breathe, my lungs unable to keep up, chest heaving, but it was a good burn—a burn I liked.

“Fuck, Levi…” He groaned, “Your ass feels so perfect _._ ” His hips didn’t relent, he continued to fuck me viciously, hungrily and I took it readily. I probably wouldn’t be shitting properly for a week and I didn’t give a damn as long as he was ramming that thick cock into me. I begged for more, felt my thighs begin to tremble as release crept up on me, still struggling to get enough air, to hold onto something— _anything._ I threw my head back and moaned, unable to form coherent words at this point, only inarticulate cries latent with the overwhelming need to come.

The way I moaned at this point almost sounded like sobbing I was so fucking wrecked. I cried out as my orgasm hit, a violent shudder ripped through me as my back arched up, off the mattress and I came all over myself. He kept fucking me through it, pleading and moaning how badly he wanted to come. I’d managed to regain enough of myself to shoot him a sultry look and croak out, “Come for me, baby.”

“Fuck— _Levi—!”_ he hissed. I felt him tense up then spasm as he came with a shout. Moments later, he carefully drew himself out and I felt so miserably empty that I let out a low whine. He laughed softly, “Damn you weren’t kidding when you called yourself a size queen.” He muttered. I shrugged and shot him a smirk.

“Told you I like being filled up.”

* * *

 

For the second time that day, I ended up being jarred from my sleep, this time by someone rapping their knuckles against the window. Erwin practically shot up from beside me, cursing as he hopped around the limited space, pulling his pants up and putting on a white t-shirt. I groaned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, slightly disoriented. It slowly dawned on me that we had been waiting on a mechanic to drive out to us in bum-fuck nowhere and assess the truck’s situation.

Christ, it’d been ages since I’d been fucked so thoroughly I passed out and forgot where I was. I sat up and stretched languidly, feeling a little less than fresh, but satisfied despite the dull throb from my backside. It was certainly going to be a shame when this little adventure ended and Erwin and I would inevitably go our separate ways. I could hear muffled voices outside the cabin and figured that Erwin was talking to his mechanic and opted to continue lounging around amongst the strewn covers in my birthday suit.

Not even ten minutes later, Erwin was back in the truck.

“She wants to meet you.” He was saying with a shake of his head. “What on earth did you tell Eren?”

I blinked incredulously. “Why the fuck does she want to meet me?” I blurted before giving his question some thought. “I didn’t tell him anything incriminating…”

“Either way, Hanji wants to see what kind of prostitute I managed to pick up.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. I laughed softly.

“Well aren’t you lucky, then? ‘Cause you managed to pick up one of the best ones on the market.” I murmured with a wink. He flashed me a look that said he was utterly done with my shit and I could only smile in return. “Give me a moment to get dressed and put my face on, ‘kay? Go work on getting the truck running smoothly again. I’ll be out in a bit.”

Erwin sighed and walked back towards the front of the cab shaking his head, ducking through the curtain. I sat up and stretched again and went to my bag to rummage through its contents and pick a nice outfit to wear. The leather get up I wore when I first met Erwin was probably one of my flashier outfits, but I decided against it; mainly because shimmying into leather is a pain in the ass when you’re sweaty. I ended up settling on a pair of opaque, black leggings and an oversized, loose-fitting magenta long-sleeved top with a black tank top underneath.

After I got dressed, I pulled my make up from my bag and began to pretty myself up with matching magenta lipstick, aquamarine eye shadow, and classic black eyeliner and mascara. I remembered that I had a teal colored scrunchie so I used that to tie my hair into a slightly off-centered high pony tail. I slipped into a pair of shiny, black patent leather pumps and pulled on a pair of black fingerless gloves to complete the look. I took one last look in the mirror of my compact before I walked my little ass out of Erwin’s truck.

I climbed down from the driver’s side, carefully stepping onto the uneven pavement of the road’s shoulder and walked towards the two figures huddled over the truck’s exposed innards, wary of the grooves in the asphalt. I probably shouldn’t have chosen the pumps, but considering I had limited shoe options—three pairs to be exact—it was the best I could do. Maybe one day I’d upgrade from a duffel bag to a suitcase so I could have more cute outfits.

“She’s a killer queen… gunpowder, guillotine. Dynamite with a laser beam,” I began in a sing-song voice to get their attention. They both turned to stare at me as I finished the chorus, “Guaranteed to blow your mind, anytime.”

Erwin’s face was pretty priceless, though I wasn’t able to savor it as much as I would have liked because at that point a brunette—who I assumed was the fabled mechanic—practically bounded over to me making an inordinate amount of noise.

“Erwin, I thought you were gay!” Her voice was a little deeper than I’d expected, but I brushed it off. Erwin said nothing in his own defense, simply shook his head, so I took it upon myself to clear things up.

“I _am_ a man. I just happen to think I look cute as fuck in magenta.”

“Oh! I’m super sorry, I didn’t mean to assume—jeez, I can’t believe _I_ did that. I was just so excited to see who was able to seduce our darling little commander that I lost my manners.” She offered a grimy looking hand that I made a disgusted face at.

“You’re joking, right? We can, uh, skip the pleasantries. I’m sure as fuck not touching your filthy hands.” I crossed my arms and turned my nose.

“Fair enough.” She said, smearing her hands over the thighs of her coveralls, leaving dark stains behind. She was pretty tall, long brown hair gathered up in a messy pony tail, with fairly broad shoulders. She wore her coveralls halfway unzipped, the sleeves tied around her waist and what had once probably been a white undershirt before she’d gone and covered it in brake dust and motor oil stains. “I’m Hanji Zoe, owner and lead mechanic of _Trans Towing_.” She introduced herself.

“The name’s Levi, come dumpster extraordinaire.” At this response, Erwin’s face turned beet red and he made a choked sound while Hanji let out a peal of laughter.

“I can see why you picked him, Erwin!” She called back to him, “He’s pretty lively!” Erwin stood on the other side of the truck shaking his head, his face still red.

“To be fair, _I_ chose Erwin.” I interjected, “He looked like the cleanest guy in the whole dump and I had a feeling his cock was gigantic.” I leaned in and whispered dramatically, “I was right.” Hanji let out another round of whooping laughter, her Adam’s apple bobbing up and down when she threw her head back. I looked up towards Erwin, a mischievous smirk on my lips; his face was still pretty red, but he wore a small smile as he shook his head and mouthed the word ‘incorrigible’ at me and I shrugged in response.

With introductions out of the way, I let them get back to poking around the truck’s engine. I did wander up and peer inside, but couldn’t really make sense of what I was seeing; hoses and wires and pipes and metal—it was completely alien to me. I could name off on one hand the things I knew about a combustion engine, and even then I wasn’t positive what I knew was even accurate. I was about as well-versed in engine mechanics as I was in CB slang; that’s to say that despite being around it as long as I had been, I still only knew about a handful of things.

It didn’t bother me any; it wasn’t necessary in my line of work. I may not know the mysterious inner workings of a diesel engine, but I certainly knew how to curve my fingers and twist my wrist _just so_ and make a man sing my name.

“You can’t be serious.” Erwin said suddenly, bringing me out of my reverie. “I’m already delayed as it is, I can’t keep wasting time here.”

“Sorry, Commander… it’s a pretty big job and I can’t exactly do it on the side of the road. I’ll have to take Albert into the shop. Don’t worry; you’ll get the usual discount! Why don’t you call Eren and have him take over? I just ran a diagnostic on Sawney yesterday and he’s good to go.”

“I suppose that’s all I can do at this point, with both Mikasa and Mike on their own runs. Eren’s the only one who’s free.” Erwin said, getting out his cell phone.

“Erwin, do you think he’ll be okay with me still hitching a ride? I mean, at least to the next town. I’d hate to have to hitchhike in these heels… but I can understand if our previous arrangement’s null and void.”

“Eren seemed fairly amused with you when I spoke to him last.” Hanji piped in, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind helping you out.”

* * *

 

Another couple of hours passed while we waited on Eren to arrive. During that time, I had gotten bored with standing out on the side of the road and had retreated into Erwin’s truck, having decided to make sure all my things were tucked away into my bag while Erwin and Hanji shot the shit. I exited the truck once again and stood on the passenger’s side of it with my things as I watched Erwin pull on a pair of worn looking canvas work gloves. He made his way to the trailer and started lowering its drop legs, presumably so that Hanji could go ahead and tow the tractor out of the way to get things rolling for when Eren showed up.

I heard Hanji bustling about the front end, doing whatever needed to be done to begin the process of securing the truck to hers. That was when a bright green tractor with the same winged logo as Erwin’s drove past us and pulled over in front of Hanji’s tow truck.

“Sawney gleams so nicely when he’s been washed.” Hanji said happily.

“What’s the story behind the names?” I asked Erwin as he walked towards me.

“Hanji likes naming the trucks. She says that she ‘reads their personalities to give them appropriate names.’ I figure it’s good to have my very own pet grease monkey, so I let her do as she pleases.” He shrugged as he pulled the gloves off and shoved them into his back pocket. He circled the nose and got back into his truck to get his paperwork and finish up preparing. Hanji waved Eren down excitedly as he made his way over to us and I let out a low whistle when I laid eyes on him.

He had messy looking brown hair that framed his face, beautiful tan skin the color of desert sands and bright, aquamarine eyes. He was wearing a black A-shirt with khaki cargo shorts and I could see black socks barely peeking over yellow, ankle-height work boots. His bare arms were covered in intricate tattoos.

“Well hello there, hot stuff.” I murmured appreciatively.

“You must be the _free ride_.” He said with a lopsided grin and I immediately recognized his voice from the few times I’d heard it on the radio.

“You must be Eren. I’m Levi, professional cocksucker.” I looked him up and down, “I had an arrangement with Erwin to get me to the west coast and I’m hoping it’s not a problem with you, but I can totally understand if you’d rather not.”

“I’m sure we can come up with a _new arrangement_.” He replied with a wink. Oh, I liked him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Re-Power" – Term referring to a truck taking a load from another truck that cannot make the destination. This is usually done if the original truck has broken down, the previous driver has run out of hours, or if the load has a long way to go and needs a team that can run with the load 24/7 and to get the load to the destination faster. 
> 
> i don't know dick about trucks, so i kept things vague. as i said in chapter one's opening notes, i highly doubt anyone is here for the trucks. 
> 
> as i'm sure you all noticed, i dropped a bunch of hints. yes, hanji is a trans woman in this story. yes, she did name her company trans towing as a pun. because _hanji would_ , ok? i don't dwell on it because this story is being told from levi's pov and it's already been established that gender isn't something he dwells on. he treats hanji the same as everyone else he encounters. yes, erwin is strictly into cock. and to anyone who is curious, levi is pansexual, which is really handy given his occupation. 
> 
> i'm really excited about eren finally showing up. in case y'all haven't figured it out, my aim is to make this erwin/levi/eren in the endgame because i'm multishipping trash. 
> 
> in any case, i hope you enjoyed this installment. c:


	4. Pedaling Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backseat serenade  
> Little hand grenade  
> Oh, aren't you sick of sleeping alone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **  
> **  
> THIS CHAPTER IS ERERI.  
>  please don't comment about how disappointed you are about this development, i don't really want to hear it. ouo... also, eren _is_ over 18 in this story, so if that's your main issue with ereri, fear not. i always flag my fics when they contain underaged eren. uvu

Eren’s truck was also a sleeper, though it had a sleeker design where Erwin’s had a blockier look. There was a gaping mouth filled with crooked teeth painted on the grill and he had even gotten spiked lug nuts on his front rims. I eyed Eren with a small grin, “I sure hope you’re not compensating for something.”

“I’m sure you’ll find out whether I am or not.” He countered, walking up to the passenger’s side and opening the door for us. Erwin climbed in first and I followed as Eren walked towards the back, presumably to make sure the trailer had been properly secured.

The inside of Eren’s truck was a bit of a mess—well, more aptly, cluttered. The dashboard was covered in papers and crumpled snack cake wrappers and a thin layer of dust had settled over it all. The floorboard was getting to a similar state, though I had certainly seen much, _much_ worse. At least there were no half-eaten sandwiches or mysterious puddles of sticky liquid… or insect infestations, for that matter; yes, I had walked out on more than one potential client for having fucking roaches or ants in their truck, I mean _how_ does that even happen?

The driver’s side door opened and Eren climbed in.

“What a dump.” I said, shooting him a disappointed glare. Erwin laughed.

“Well, if I hadn’t been urgently called out here for a re-power I might have had time to get the interior cleaned and vacuumed.” Eren retorted as he plopped down in the driver’s seat, “I promise the back’s a lot cleaner, if you wanna ride back there.”

I slid behind the curtain to set my duffel back down and found that he hadn’t been lying; the bed was even made. I stuck my head back out into the cabin, “The front’s still a dump and you should be ashamed to let a delicate girl like me see such a disgraceful mess.”

“The way I was pounding your ass earlier today leads me to believe you’re anything _but_ delicate, Levi.” Erwin’s candor surprised me.

“Wait, was the whole innocent thing an act? You had sure had me fooled.”

“We’re fuck buddies.” Eren chimed in. That explained a lot, actually. I was surprised Erwin hadn’t mentioned it before, but at the same time, why would he have? It’s not like the three of us being together in one place had been part of the original plan… though the way Hanji had acted upon meeting me seemed a bit more curious now; then again, it’s not like they were obligated to divulge their relationship to her either, and given that Erwin wasn’t into women, it made sense that he hadn’t told her anything she hadn’t figured out on her own—the only reason she had known about me, I suspected, was a certain driver who then added, “Don’t let the bravado fool you, he’s still vanilla as fuck.”

“That doesn’t surprise me…” I laughed. “We should have a threesome.” I looked at both of them. It hit me then that that was probably why he insisted on helping me finish each time we’d fucked; he was accustomed to a give-pleasure-and-take-pleasure relationship and not the usual give-money-and-take-pleasure. He was such a fucking boy scout.

“I—the load is delayed as it is—I don’t know if there will be time.” Ah, there he was. Good ol’ flustered Erwin.

“So we do it after the load’s been dropped.” Eren reasoned, “Besides, it’d probably be better to do it somewhere with a little more space, like a motel room.”

“I admit I’ll stick around if it means _two_ pretty cocks for me to play with.” I said, leaning on Erwin’s chair and flashing them both a toothy grin.

“In any case, we’ve got to get moving.” Erwin’s tone had shifted into a commanding one, “At this rate, we’ll have to run day and night just to make the deadline.”

The first few hours crawled by, Eren at the wheel. Not to say he was driving slowly—the kid had a hell of a lead foot—but being that we were still surrounded by boring-as-fuck flatlands and plains and there wasn’t a hell of a lot going on, I was bored out of my mind.

I sat in Erwin’s lap despite his protests that it wasn’t safe for a good portion, chatting with the two of them in an effort to make time go by even a tiny bit faster and learned that Eren was twenty-five years old, had been driving for five years now, though had only worked with and known Erwin for two of them.

I asked him about his tattoos and he explained that they were mostly abstract designs meant to imitate the intricate designs often found on the walls of mosques.

“So you’re Muslim?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“God, no. My mother was… she was part Turkish. I got them to honor and remember her.” He replied wryly, “I pretty much gave up on religions when I was a kid.”

“Oh, I completely understand. Raised Catholic.” I nodded. “Couldn’t deal with the idea that I wasn’t supposed to act on some of my desires, so I renounced it the same day I came out to my parents.” I let out a hollow laugh, “You could say it was the beginning of my career… they kicked my ass to the curb, claimed they no longer had a son. It’s not like I knew any other way to make money.”

“Dude, that fucking sucks.”

“Yeah, but fuck it. I made something great out of it. I get paid to have sex _and_ I get to travel… it’s not so bad.”

“I suppose everything has a silver lining if you look hard enough.” Erwin said.

“If I think too much on the bullshit I’ve been through I’ll just bring myself down.” I shrugged. “I’m sure some overly pretentious shrink would say I have mommy and daddy issues—and I do—but I’ve managed to make it work for me.” I turned back towards Eren, “In any case, enough about my broken-ass childhood, do go on.”

“There’s not really anything else _to_ say. My mom died when I was ten years old; she never knew about me being pansexual… I did come out to my dad and he sort of supports it, but I can tell that he’s hoping I’ll end up with a nice girl when and if I decide to settle down.”

“Oh you’re pan? Me too, actually.” I chuckled, “Can’t give up on pussy entirely, though I do love a good pegging.”

“By the way, boss… he’s talking about someone doing him in the ass with a strap on.” Eren offered, shooting a sly look over at Erwin.

“Eren,” Erwin warned, “I’m not a _complete_ idiot.” The dynamic between these two amused me.

“Considering the things I was begging him for while he was balls deep in my ass this afternoon, I’m fairly certain the _Commander_ here knows my preferences all too well.” I added, leaning over towards Eren, “I like big, fat cocks.”

The banter continued as the sun began to sink in the sky and we got off the interstate for yet another rest stop and fuel up. I decided I didn’t look overtly slutty with my leggings and oversized magenta top—if anything, people would just assume I was a flat-chested chick—so while Eren pumped diesel, Erwin and I decided to freshen up and stop by the convenience store to buy whatever we might need for the next few hours.

Once back in the truck, it was Erwin’s turn to drive. I had slipped into the back to put away the things I’d just bought when I felt lips press onto the nape of my neck.

“What about Erwin…?” I asked, leaning into the kiss despite my words.

“If he hears anything, then he’ll just have to drive with a chubby… he’s had you already, I want a taste.” With that, his lips latched onto my neck again, teeth nibbling, shivers dancing along my skin. I had a feeling Eren knew exactly what he wanted from me. He sucked along my neck, pulling the shirt to expose my shoulder as he kissed a trail over it, pressing against my back, one hand snaking down to knead my thigh. A soft moan slipped out of my lips and I pushed my ass back against the growing bulge of his erection.

“What did you have in mind?” I asked, rather enjoying dry humping him. “I _did_ freshen up at the last pit stop, so I’m up for pretty much anything.”

“How about I fuck your mouth, eat your ass and then fuck you raw? In that order.” His voice came out a low whisper, teasing the spit-moistened areas of my neck. I bit my lip as a fairly violent tremor erupted through me.

“Fuck yeah. Hell fucking yeah. Ram your cock down my throat, let me smear my lipstick all over it, Eren, baby.” I groaned, turning to face him as he pushed me against the mattress and rocked his hips against mine. We kissed, his mouth hot and insistent, his tongue barging in to claim me. I arched my back, pressing myself as close to him as I could through our clothing, my hands wrapping around him to press and grasp at him desperately. I felt myself responding to his rough kisses, the telltale pulsing of arousal making my cock twitch and strain against my leggings. I decided it was my turn to make some demands.

“Pull your shorts down and let me see what I’m working with, honey.” I said, my hands reaching down to squeeze his round ass before he did as he was told. He tossed his cargo shorts and boxers onto the floor somewhere and straddled my shoulders, his thick, dark cock bobbing just over my face.

“Like what you see?” He asked, reaching down to tug at it seductively. I licked my lips and nodded.

Eren pressed the tip against my lips, so I kissed it then opened my mouth for him. He pressed it in slowly at first, fingers threading through my hair as he positioned us. I let out a low grunt and flashed him a thumbs up so he knew I was ready for him and he started bucking his hips, his balls hitting my chin. I hummed appreciatively and kept my jaw lax as his cock slid in and out of my lips, his thrusts gradually becoming rougher, more deliberate.

I had long since trained my gag reflex away, so none of this bothered me much; nothing’s quite as embarrassing as almost puking on some dude’s junk in the middle of a good blow.

“F-fuck, I just slide right in…” Eren gasped. Had my mouth not been full of dick, I probably would have smirked. Instead, I settled on running my hands over his hips, squeezing his ass as he continued to ram into my mouth. I worked my throat around him, tonguing and sucking on him, reveling in the way his breath hitched each time I did something. “I’m gonna… blow my load…” Eren sighed and I sucked as hard as I could, making soft noises to let him know I was ready for it.

He came in my mouth and I swallowed it all down, sucking him clean before he pulled out. “Enjoy yourself?” I asked, my voice slightly hoarse. I wiped excess spit from my mouth with my hand.

“God.” Eren muttered.

“I prefer ‘Levi.’” I said with a laugh, sliding myself up from under him so I could lean on my elbows. “You’re not too tired after that to ravage me like you said you would, are you? Because now I’m horny as fuck.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got tons of stamina.” He grinned down at me.

“My cock is so hard right now, Eren… touch me.” I grabbed one of his hands and pressed it against the bulge in my leggings, grinding my hips up against it. “Eat me out and jerk me off… _please._ ”

“How did you— _fuck._ ”

“Been doing this a while. You like being told what to do… it wasn’t exactly difficult to figure out.” I pulled him down by the front of his shirt, “Now jam that pretty pink tongue into me.”

Eren’s eyes darkened and a smile curled his lips as he shoved me back onto the bed, yanking my leggings off, tossing them somewhere. He looked down, eyes widening slightly. “The lace is a nice touch,” he said, hooking a finger over the waistband of my panties and sliding them down my legs, exposing me. He pressed a kiss just above my asscrack and nuzzled me, pressing his face appreciatively against my thighs and butt. I sighed as he massaged me, his fingers kneading and pressing into my muscles before he began to spread my cheeks open. He trailed kisses along my tailbone towards my cunt, teasing me with nips and sucks and swipes of his tongue.

I let out a particularly breathy whine when he pressed his lips against my hole, his nose practically buried in my balls. He licked a circle around it then pressed the tip inside, a low moan escaping from my half-parted lips. In no time flat he’d established a rhythm, licking, kissing, sucking, working his tongue against the ring of muscle. Desire pulsed through me and I muttered shaky words asking for more, for him to eat me all up.

I gasped, having gotten so immersed in the rim job that I was mildly startled when one of his hands loosely gripped my shaft and began jerking me off with slow, deliberate tugs.

“Shit, yes… tongue-fuck my ass.” I sighed, enjoying every little thing he was doing to me. He tunneled his fingers around my cock and continued to jack me off, matching his hand’s movements with his tongue and I seriously couldn’t remember the last time someone had eaten me out so passionately. I had a feeling I’d never forget my time with either Eren or Erwin, that I’d be ruined forever after how thoroughly they were spoiling me and it felt so goddamn good I was fine with it.

His tongue worked circular motions, licking around the rim, pressing against the sides to widen me, making little mewling noises drop from my lips. This was a fucking religious experience and Eren was my new god. His name became the only word my lips cared to form as I begged and pleaded for release, my hips and thighs shaking. His hand sped up minutely, tugging at my cock a little more forcefully, squeezing around the head.

“F-fuck!” I sighed when he suddenly leaned forward and started sucking on my balls, replacing his tongue in my ass with his finger. The first slid in easily, curling and flexing inside me, searching. “Gimme your cock, I want it in me…” I half-moaned.

“Hang on, I want you to come from this first.” He whispered hotly, tugging my cock more insistently, pushing his finger deeper into me.

“Th-then at least—use more fing— _ah!_ ” two, no three digits pressed into me then, curling, going in as deep as he could get them.

“I hope you both know I can hear you.” Erwin’s voice filtered through the curtain; I could hear the mild irritation in his tone, but three fingers up my ass made caring basically impossible.

“Is that jealousy I hear, boss?” Eren crooned. I could feel him smirking against my taint. He kissed me there, taking one of my balls into his mouth, wrenching a groan from me. “Good. Have fun driving with a hard on.”

“You’re both unbelievable.” was Erwin’s muttered response. Eren’s fingers crooked and pressed into me, his other hand pulled at my cock; a shudder ran through me.

“What’s unbelievable is how you managed to snag this fine piece of ass on your own, good _goddamn._ ”

“Oh _fuck…!_ ” I cried out, my body tensing up as release finally washed over me. Spasms rocked me, my hips stuttering as thick spurts of come stained my shirt. That Eren had managed to make me come that hard from what I normally considered foreplay was blowing my mind. I sucked in deep gulps of air, trying to regain my composure.

“Whoa, you came pretty hard from just my fingers…” Eren whispered. I looked up at him, holding my ass open, thighs spread.

“Your thick cock better make me come like a fucking freight train after that, damn.” I bit out, still somewhat breathless.

“Do you need a moment?”

“All I need is your cock deep in my ass right the fuck now.” I narrowed my eyes, my face still hot. Eren smiled down at me, brushing my asshole with his fingertips, teasing. I whimpered.

“Fuck, Levi… you’re so goddamn beautiful when you’re wrecked.” He cooed, “Get on your knees and let me fuck you from behind.”

I rolled over, presenting my ass to him, opening it up with my fingers. “Look how hungry I am for your cock, babe.”

“Hell fucking yeah. Okay. Let me get some lube—”

“Outside pocket of my bag; grab a condom while you’re at it.” I called back at him.

Moments later, he pressed the tip into me and I rocked back, taking him all the way in with a groan. He gripped my hips, fingers digging into me as he began to move in powerful, deep thrusts. I matched his movements in an effort to take him as deep as I possibly could, moaning with each roll of our hips, begging, pleading for more, faster, _deeper._ Eren complied as best as he could, fucking me with abandon, shoving me into the mattress.

“Yeah that’s it… pound me…” I pleaded; Eren obliged me, angling me presumably so he could fuck me deeper. He was thick, but he wasn’t quite as thick as Erwin, not that he didn’t make up for it with unbridled enthusiasm. He continued thrusting forcefully, the sounds of our fucking almost drowning out the rumbling movement of the truck around us. “Nngh—there! _There!_ ” I cried out, shivering when he hit my sweet spot.

I could hear Erwin cursing from the driver’s seat, probably bitching about how annoying driving with a boner was. I was too fucked out to care.

“No worries, boss. You’ll get your turn again soon enough.” Eren groaned out, thrusting into me with increasing speed. “Just had to… even things up…” The head of his cock brushed over my prostate over and over, sending jolts of pleasure coursing through me with each push, working me closer and closer, Eren’s hips crashing into mine with bruising force.

Not that I was complaining at that moment; I’d bitch about my sore hips later, but in the heat of the moment the only thing I could think about was coming again.

“Fuck yes, Eren—yes— _yes!_ ” I cried out, my back arching involuntarily as I stained the bed covers this time. He tensed behind me, gripping me so intensely that I idly wondered if I’d have hand shaped bruises along my hip bones, his hips shuddering as he came. After several moments, he carefully pulled out and I slumped forward, boneless, trying to catch my breath once more.

“Jesus tittyfucking Christ.” Eren breathed, flopping down beside me, “That was intense.”

* * *

I woke up to Erwin’s sleeping form spooning me, one arm draped loosely over my waist while the other cradled his head. I had no idea when I’d fallen asleep and while it was mildly disconcerting that I’d fallen into such a deep sleep I hadn’t even noticed Eren and Erwin stopping to switch places, I let it go. I was sure by now that Erwin was a good guy, and decided Eren had to be as well.

I snuggled back against Erwin’s heat, feeling truly content for the first time in a long while and my mind decided to go to a strange place—strange for me, in any case—where I lived out the rest of my days with these two.

It didn’t seem so bad, honestly… but the thought of settling down was completely alien to me… and somewhat scary. I’d always moved from place to place, never giving much thought to the people I pleasured outside of the usual. Along come these two beautiful, wonderful, _amazing_ men and I’m thinking about—what? Giving up a life of prostitution to settle down and play house?

I must’ve been going senile. What else could I even do? I couldn’t drive a semi, I didn’t think I could get a respectable job… and I wasn’t about to mooch.

“You okay?” Erwin’s voice rumbled against the nape of my neck, thick with sleep.

“It’s nothing.” I pressed myself back, patting the arm draped over my waist reassuringly. “Go back to sleep if you want to.” He nuzzled my neck, his arm around me tightening, bringing us closer.

“You’ll probably think me naïve for this, but…” he began, “I kind of don’t want this trip to end.” My eyes widened and wanted to thank whatever power there was that he couldn’t see my face. I lay silently in his arms and he continued, “I’m glad you approached me.”

I let out a soft chuckle, “You big-ass sap.”

“You two awake?” Eren called back.

“Barely.” I replied with a yawn, sitting up and stretching. I winced when my hips protested, but smiled when I remembered what had caused the soreness. I could tell my hair was a mess and my top was stuck to itself in a few places with dried come and, for once, I didn’t really care. I crawled off of the bed, finding the panties Eren had discarded on the floor and sliding them back on before walking through the curtain to lean on Eren’s chair. “Are we there yet?”

“We’re probably looking at a few more hours on the road, honestly.” Eren answered, “We’re almost out of this state.”

“Good fucking god, how long was I out?”

“Um, I don’t know, nine hours? Ten?” He grinned, “I really wore your ass out.”

“Apparently, Jesus fucking Christ…” I looked back to see Erwin crouching through the curtain, making his way to the passenger’s seat; he sat down and buckled his seat belt, patting his lap invitingly. “Oh, is the scoutmaster finally over his so-called safety issues?” I asked as I gingerly took the offered seat.

“No, but if I had to choose, I’d rather you be sitting on my lap than standing up in a moving vehicle.” He answered.

“Fair enough.”

“Say, Levi… you think you’ll be good to go again after we drop the load?” Eren asked, a small smile turning the corners of his lips up.

“Kid, you fuck like a god, sure, but you’re ten thousand years too early to have put _me_ out of commission. You can bet your ass I’ll be raring to go; I haven’t had a threesome in _years._ I’m not about to miss this chance.” I leaned my head back and smiled as I caressed one of Erwin’s cheekbones. “And now that I know you both have nice fucking cocks, I’m looking forward to it even more so.”

“Oh dude… we should fuck you at the same time.” Eren said suddenly.

“You mean a double penetration?” I had to bite my lip just thinking about it; I liked how Eren’s mind worked. “I’m so fucking there, you have no idea.” The mere thought of both their cocks shoved tightly inside my ass was already arousing me.

“Wait—that’s—that’s a _thing?_ ” Erwin’s voice sounded incredulous.

“I’m gonna have to start making you watch internet porn, boss.” Eren laughed lightly.

“It’s a fucking magical thing.” I added, grinding my nearly naked ass against Erwin’s leg, “I like being filled up, remember?”

“As if I could ever forget…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i decided i had never written rimming before and had to fix that... so if it sucks, that's why. "pedaling along" is cb slang for "coasting." they're in the final stretch here. the next chapter is the last one. i'm p excited to be finishing another project (albeit much shorter and definitely better planned than customer)! 
> 
> i tag this fic as "snk trucker au" on tumblr, so if you wanna talk to me about it, i'll see it there. you can also go to my blog and check [that tag](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/tagged/snk-trucker-au) to see doodles of hooker levi and trucker eren. eventually, i am gonna try to draw hanji and erwin, too.


	5. Down and Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lot lizard scales cool my nightlife moods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, the end of another little project. i'm really proud of myself for sticking to this and finishing it, it was really fun to write, even if some people disagree with my shipping choices. here is the last chapter, and it's my second time (in recent memory, at least) writing a threesome, but my first time writing double penetration, so i hope it doesn't disappoint. i'm glad y'all decided to check out this little endeavor and that i managed to finish before nanowrimo really got underway. 
> 
> now, this probably isn't the last you'll see of my precious truck au, as i've grown quite fond of this universe, but this is the final chapter of expressway boogie. i did make snk trucker au into its own series, though, so be sure to subscribe to that if you love hooker!levi and want to see any other possible drabbles or one-shots that may arise. i also tag this au as [snk trucker au on my tumblr](http://kiokushitaka.tumblr.com/tagged/snk%20trucker%20au), so feel free to peruse the tag to see headcanons, updates, and art. feel free to ask me questions both here in the comments or on tumblr (anons are enabled on tumblr, if that's an issue here; if you're rude, be prepared for some back sass). 
> 
> as always, thanks to all who read this and enjoyed it enough to give kudos, subscribe, comment, etc. 
> 
> the end note is a PSA about condoms and safe sex.

Eren’s prediction wasn’t too far off. We traveled for just under four hours before arriving at the load’s destination. Erwin pointed out that I should probably hang tight in the back of the tractor while it was unloaded, so I took his advice and used that time to gather up anything of mine that was still strewn about the floor. I’d have to make it a point to visit a laundromat sometime soon and wash the come out of my top, not to mention make a name for myself out here. Maybe if I managed to pull in a decent profit in the coming weeks, I’d treat myself to some new outfits.

While I was making sure all my belongings were packed, I decided to change, finally tired of wearing the aforementioned crusty top. I’d definitely be taking a shower as soon as we got to a motel, so I slid the same leggings back on, but opted for a violet pleated miniskirt and a mint crop top with ‘fancy ass fuck’ emblazoned across the front in fuchsia lettering; it’d been love at first sight at the thrift shop where I’d stumbled across it.

I restyled my hair, brushed it out and tied it back up in my usual high, slightly off-centered ponytail and grabbed my facial wipes so I could begin cleaning up the smeared mess my makeup had become during sleep. I reapplied only the most necessary parts of my makeup—lipstick, some eyeliner and eye shadow—and in a matter of moments, I was finished and presentable.

Well, what _I_ considered presentable. I slipped into my black pumps and poked my head out of the curtain, “Well, I’m ready whenever you two are.”

Eren glanced at the driver’s side mirror towards the dock, “Light’s still red, but I imagine it shouldn’t be long before they finish unloading the trailer.”

About an hour later, we were finally free of the load and its bothersome deadlines. Eren pulled into a motel parking lot that boasted clean rooms and that they were trucker friendly on the sign. Of course, they’d have to be, being nestled in the middle of the industrial part of the city, right behind a truck stop and near at least three factories. Erwin began to climb out of the truck, saying that he’d go check us in and I let out a short laugh.

“Don’t wanna be seen with me, huh? I see how it is.” I mock pouted, “I freshened myself up for _nothing._ ”

“No—that’s not—I—”

“Erwin, baby, I’m only busting your balls. I don’t give a shit.” I cooed, reaching out to caress his cheek with a manicured fingernail, “Honestly, you two have probably been the nicest clients I’ve ever had. I’m gonna miss you when I’m back out there dealing with disrespectful motherfuckers.” I flashed him a smile that was actually more genuine that I cared to admit. I wasn’t lying; I was really going to miss these two. With any luck, perhaps our paths would cross again.

“This is gonna be fun.” Eren mumbled, watching Erwin disappear into the main office, “You really wanna do the double penetration?”

“Hell yeah I do.” I leaned in close to Eren, licking a stripe over his earlobe. “There’s just something about being filled up like that that really does it for me.” I smirked when Eren shivered under my touch.

“As soon as we get in that room, we’re gonna fuck you so hard.” Eren’s voice rumbled.

“Correction: as soon as we get in that room, I’m taking a goddamn shower because I feel crusty and gross. _Afterwards_ you two can ravage me to your heart’s content.” I said, pressing a peck on Eren’s cheek.

Moments later, Erwin opened the driver’s side door and peeked in, “Let’s get this rolling, shall we?”

The motel room was actually fairly large, with the usual furnishings—two beds, a TV on a low dresser, a table and a couple of chairs, and a night stand. I made a beeline to the bathroom, which was in the back of the room, and _was_ pretty clean. Certainly cleaner than some of the places I’d been dragged to in my lifetime, anyway.

Even though I’d probably have to take another shower after we finished screwing, I still wanted to go into this threesome as fresh as possible, and after that many hours on the road without a proper shower, fresh isn’t what I’d use to describe myself by any stretch. After dropping my bag on top of the closed toilet next to the shower stall, I turned the water on and let it run until it was hot enough, took my clothes off, and stepped under the spray. A contented sigh slipped out of my lips.

Once I had finished washing, I decided to begin stretching myself out to help move things along for later, leaning against the tile of the shower wall as I pressed a finger into myself; it slid inside easily enough. I moved it in circular motions, gently widening myself. My cock began to respond from both this and the anticipation of having both Erwin and Eren shoved inside me.

In a matter of moments, I had three fingers shoved inside myself, the water still streaming down my body, my arm braced against the tiles so I didn’t fall. My breathing was only a little labored, but I knew that my fingers alone wouldn’t do the trick anyway. No, this called for something a bit more heavy duty. I decided to finish up my shower and treat the boys to a little bit of a show.

I stepped out into the main room wearing only a black, lacy pair of low-rise panties and matching lace-topped thigh high stockings, my bag still in tow. I wore my hair down this time, parted to one side exposing my undercut. I’d opted not to go all out with the makeup, but did reapply my signature shade of bright red lipstick. Eren made a low, appreciative sound in his throat and Erwin just kind of stared, face flushing red. I smirked and struck a seductive pose, “Those are some nice expressions, but wait ‘til you see what I’m gonna do next.” I drawled, reaching into my bag and pulling out a rather impressively sized anal plug—nearly the size of my fist at its widest part.

“Is that what I think it is?” Erwin croaked.

“If you think this is going up my ass, then yes.” I replied, “Gotta get my cunt ready for the two of you, don’t I? I was gonna do it in the shower, but then I thought you two might want to help.” I pushed Erwin so he was seated on the nearest bed and straddled his hips, setting the plug down nearby to grab him by the collar of his shirt as I pressed my hips down against his, my lips hovering just over his. “Would you like that? To see my greedy little ass swallow up this huge thing?”

He swallowed, eyes darting down south then back up to mine as he gave me the faintest of nods. I grinned wider, cocking my head back to catch Eren’s eyes, “You too, Eren?”

Eren sidled up behind us, pressing his growing hard on against the small of my back as he mouthed a line of wet, sloppy kisses over my shoulders and neck, then whispered, “You know I do,” in my ear. I shivered involuntarily and bit my bottom lip and let out a low laugh, then pushed Erwin all the way down. I leaned over him, presenting my underwear clad ass to Eren with a shake and he grabbed my hips, pressing his fingertips against my skin as he massaged it.

“Now, to make this more fun for all of us, we’re gonna have a little… audience participation.” I mumbled, trailing a finger down Erwin’s cheek as Eren continued to knead my ass. I pressed a kiss to Erwin’s lips, finishing it with a gentle nibble of his lower lip and pulled back to admire the smear of lipstick I’d left behind. With a grin, I leaned back in and pressed more kisses along lines of his neck while raising my ass up as high as I could, pausing only to call back to Eren, “Get some lube and start finger fucking me.”I kissed Erwin’s neck some more, left more lipstick smudges as I went.

Eren returned momentarily with the lube and slid my panties down just enough to brush slick fingers over my greedy asshole. I sighed, working Erwin’s shirt open as Eren teased me with light, fluttering touches, making my cock throb against the stretched-thin fabric of my panties. “I already loosened myself a bit in the shower, kid… you don’t have to start out so gentle. Shove them in, one after another.”

He complied easily as I pushed Erwin’s shirt aside so I could start pressing kisses along his pecs, and eventually focusing on his nipples. I let out a low groan against Erwin’s chest as one, two, three fingers slid inside me, flexing and curling, searching. With his other hand, Eren stabilized himself so he could lean over me and press more kisses along my spine. “Mm, are you sure you’ll be able to fit both mine _and_ Erwin’s cocks in here?” His voice rumbled close to my ear, causing a low moan and a tremble to escape me. “You’re so tight.”

“Don’t you dare un—underestimate me…” I stammered, grinding my hips back against the sweet intrusion. Eren nibbled along my back, fingers still sliding in and out of me, making sloppy, wet noises. “Wait’ll you see me take that plug.” I licked and mouthed at Erwin’s chest a little more, making his breath hitch. “You excited too, _Commander_?” I asked, accentuating my question with a harsh suck of one of his nipples, the other getting a light pinch.

“Yes…!” He gasped, his back arching upwards slightly. I smiled against him.

“Then I guess I—I should get on with it.” My tone was breathy on account of Eren still fingering me like a fucking champ. “Alright Eren, that’s enough.” He pulled his fingers out of me and I rolled off of Erwin; he looked adorable with his hair mussed and red marks all over his face, neck, and chest. I nudged him, “Get up, big guy… I’m gonna need some space.”

He got up and stood near Eren as I slid my panties off the rest of the way and got myself into position—on my back with my knees bent, ass in the air. I spread my cheeks apart, opening my ass for them, “Eren, do me a favor and lube that butt plug up for me—get it nice and slick—then start shoving it in my tight little hole.”

He did as he was told, drizzling a liberal amount of lube over the toy, spreading it around with his fingers before gently nudging the tip against my opening. I tried my best to even out my breathing, to relax myself despite the anticipation. He pushed it in slowly, watching my face intently, presumably for any signs of discomfort. I couldn’t deal with these two, caring about me— _treating me like an actual human being_. It didn’t happen often.

“Mm, Erwin… get naked, lemme see that beautiful cock of yours.” I murmured as the plug sank deeper and deeper into me. He stripped and I relished the view, committing it to memory; every dip and curve and ripple of muscle— _and that cock_ —thick and blushing, erect because of me. I sighed, letting out a soft whimper; I was starting to feel the burn I craved now.

“Incredible.” Eren muttered, still slowly pushing the toy into me. I laughed softly. “That’s the widest part of it…”

“Hold it there for a bit.” I bit out, “This is where shit gets tricky and we have to figure out how to actually _do_ this…”

“I have an idea.” Eren piped up, “Erwin under you with you sitting on his dick—you lay back against his chest, spread your legs, and I could probably go from there.” He chuckled, “Saw it in a porno.”

“Based on what I already know about you, that is totally unsurprising.” I said, “I like the plan, but I’m gonna embellish it with a little cock worship beforehand…” I crawled to the edge of the bed, still on my knees, my ass pulsing around the thick toy inside me. My cock throbbed, a bead of pre-come forming at the tip, my heart hammering in my chest. I was so fucking horny, so goddamn ready for them, but I also wanted to drag this out as long as I possibly could. I pulled Erwin toward me by his hips, his thick erection bouncing slightly before I wrapped a hand around it and brought it to my lips. I planted a kiss right on the tip, then put my other hand up in a ‘gimme’ gesture aimed at Eren.

Eren didn’t miss a beat as he undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, his cock bobbing magnificently between his legs, dark and thick. I trailed my fingers over his balls, then loosely wrapped them around his shaft, tugging him closer so I could kiss his as well. “Come to papa…” I muttered, licking along the underside of Eren’s cock while slowly pumping my hand around Erwin. I made it a point to look at them both, first Eren and then Erwin, locking eyes as I lavished them with sucks, nips, kisses.

Leaning towards Erwin, I sucked one of his balls into my mouth then licked a line up the underside of his huge cock and pressed the tip of my tongue into the slit, thoroughly amused by the whimper he let out as a response. I pulled back and smiled, then swapped over to Eren again, taking just the head into my mouth and giving it a few harsh sucks, scraping my teeth over the ridge lightly.

“ _Christ!_ ” Eren hissed, his hips shuddering. “You are way too good…” I only chuckled in response, tugging on his length while I leaned over to pay some more attention to Erwin. My own arousal was getting to a point where it was maddening, my neglected cock pulsing, begging to be touched; my ass twitching around the plug. I stopped after wringing another moan from Erwin and got off the bed.

“As much as I like foreplay, my ass is begging to get wrecked…” I said, “Erwin, lube up, and go ahead and get on the bed so I can sit on that cock.” I licked my lips as I watched him move, my eyes trained on the prize.

“Condom?”

“Oh, honey… don’t bother; too much friction in this sort of double penetration for condoms to work right.” I replied, offering him my most innocent smile. “I promise, I’m clean. Scout’s honor.”

He shot me a look of slight trepidation, but got on the bed anyway, waiting for further instruction. “Okay, I’m gonna sink down onto you and lie back against your chest… then you gotta raise your hips a bit so Eren can join in.”

Once he was on the bed, I slowly pulled the butt plug out and let it fall to the floor—I’d worry about cleaning it later, right now my ass was hungry for cock—two of them. I clumsily positioned myself on top of Erwin, angling him into me. Once the tip was in, the rest slid in easily and I let out a sigh of contentment. I took one of Erwin’s arms and put his hand under one of my knees, “Hold my leg up.”

“Should I use both hands?”

“Nah, I want you to jerk me off with the other one. Eren, are you ready?” I looked back towards him, spreading myself open invitingly. He let out a soft growl, hand loosely wrapped around his cock, presumably spreading lube over himself. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes.’” I said with a laugh, “Go on and get in there, then.”

One of Eren’s hands gripped my thigh as he kneeled in between our legs, using the other to press the tip of his cock gingerly against me. I opened myself wider to accommodate him, biting my lip as the head slowly began to press inside me. God, it was _such_ a tight fit. I was panting by the time he managed to get his full length inside, my entire body throbbing with arousal, tingling.

“Eren, _move._ ” I gasped, “Erwin, _touch me_.”

It wasn’t _technically_ perfect, but that won’t stop me from describing it as such. Taking two cocks up the ass at once is a feat in and of itself, no matter who you are or how many people you’ve fucked, but I’d managed it a handful of times and each time the only words that came to mind to describe the feeling were words like _glorious_ , or _amazing._ _Intense._

Erwin’s rough breathing and gasps against my ear as Eren’s cock slid against his inside my ass made me shiver. I cried out with each thrust, nearly sobbing from the ridiculous amount of pleasure this was giving me. I felt like I was being split in two, but in a good way.

“Jesus _fuck!_ ” Eren groaned, his hips rolling powerfully against me and Erwin, “This is— _so good_ —your ass is so goddamn _tight!_ ”

I’d long lost the ability to form words; I was so euphorically fucked out by that point. Eren kept thrusting, as deep and hard as he possibly could, Erwin twitching beneath me, still panting against my ear. Every so often he’d whimper, causing my body to tremble involuntarily with each one. His hand moved jerkily over my cock, sending jolts of unfathomable bliss throughout my entire body. My toes curled, my chest heaved with each shaky breath I took, my voice having gone partially hoarse. Nonsense sounds bubbled up out of my lips, the absolutely sublime burning of being overfull making my back arc slightly.

“Good fucking _lord_ …” I heard Erwin whisper breathlessly as he tensed up beneath me, his hand practically flying over my cock. I turned towards his face and pulled him in for a sloppy, wet kiss, Eren still rocking his hips dutifully.

It took every bit of concentration I could muster, but I managed to hiss out, “ _Fucking fill me up with your come, I want it **all**!_ ” against the corner of his mouth. Erwin went rigid, crying out desperately as his orgasm hit while Eren continued to move.

“Just—a little—more—!” He ground out, sweat dripping down his face.

“C’mon Eren, baby …” I moaned, swatting Erwin’s hand away to finish jerking myself off. He blew his load into me with what could only be described as a roar, his hair falling into his face, matted in some places with sweat. His hips stuttered and I could feel the warmth of their come coating my insides. I hooked a leg around Eren to keep him from moving, “Don’t pull out just yet, I’m almost—” My own orgasm interrupted me, sending a violent shudder through my body as I cried out, thick streams of come spattering my stomach and chest.

I had to lay there a moment to catch my breath, but I did loosen my leg around Eren so he could pull out.

“Christ.” Erwin summed it up perfectly. I laughed softly.

“I feel like a wet noodle.” I announced, rolling limply off of Erwin, enjoying the afterglow. Eren flopped onto the other bed, lying on his side to look at us.

“A satisfied wet noodle, at least?” He asked, grinning crookedly. I rolled my eyes.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Erwin said, hefting himself up and looking down at me and Eren. He looked like he was still processing what had just happened, and if I said I wasn’t amused, I’d be lying. He shot me a small smile, “That was certainly an eye-opening experience, to say the least. Quite possibly the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Oh, great. We’ve gone and spoiled him!” Eren laughed, shifting so he was sitting with his legs crossed. Erwin shook his head and muttered something about Eren being incorrigible as he got up and made his way to the bathroom. I won’t lie; I admired the view the entire time. Goddamn, that man was _fine._

“It’s a shame that we’ve got to part ways.” Eren said wistfully.

“Yeah, I won’t lie. You two were the best customers I’ve ever had. I’m almost upset that I did this much for a trip across the states.” I smiled up at the stained motel room ceiling, “But it was fucking worth it. I’ve got absolutely no regrets.”

* * *

They were gone when I came out of the shower. I hadn’t expected them to stay, honestly, so it wasn’t surprising. I idly wondered if this whole thing had been some sort of drug induced fantasy, but the ache in my ass told me otherwise. I got dressed in a pair of low-rise skinny jeans and decided that the ‘fancy ass fuck’ shirt was still clean, so on it went as well. It wasn’t until I was about to walk out the door that I noticed an envelope on the table by the window.

Inside was a neatly handwritten note, three thousand dollars in cash, and the room key. I nearly fainted.

> _Levi,_
> 
> _Sorry for leaving without a proper goodbye, but we both figured that if we had stuck around, you would have tried to refuse the money. We know that the sex was supposed to be payment for driving you all the way out here, but it just didn’t seem right not to pay you for such excellent service. Eren and I hope this covers it. Also, I paid for this room through the end of the week, so you have somewhere to sleep if you can’t find any work. I imagine it’s difficult in a new town where you haven’t made a reputation for yourself yet. Be careful out there. If you’re ever bored and near a radio, feel free to put a call out to us._
> 
> _Thirteenth Commander & Rogue Titan_
> 
> _P.S. My other two drivers’ handles are Crimson Scarf and Golden Retriever. If you ever need anything, you can put a call out to any of us and we’ll see what we can do. _

“You motherfucking boy scout…” I murmured, thumbing through the money again; I swear to god I didn’t tear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: I’m sure most of you are aware that this is a work of fiction and that having unprotected sex comes with a slew of unpleasant and downright dangerous consequences. If you are thinking about hiring a prostitute, at all, ever, USE PROTECTION. For everything, even oral. If your sex ed class told you otherwise, your sex ed class lied. Condoms made from synthetic materials offer the most protection possible against STDs aside from abstinence, however condoms made from things like lamb skin only protect against unwanted pregnancy. 
> 
> According to [this article](http://goaskalice.columbia.edu/safe-sex-and-double-penetration), double penetration where two penises are being inserted into one orifice increases the chances of condom breakage due to friction, so I opted to have them bareback it, however it does say it may be possible to successfully achieve a double penetration of this nature with enough lube. 
> 
> Here are some more things about condoms that you may need to know (read: if you took sex ed in the bible belt). For condoms to work properly, they must be worn properly. Pinch the tip to keep air from getting in the reservoir, as air bubbles there can cause the condom to break. 
> 
> Make sure you follow all directions on the packaging, that you roll it on the right way, and make sure you check the expiration date! Edible or flavored condoms are mainly for oral use and aren’t recommended for vaginal or anal use. Condoms come in different sizes, and if you get the wrong size, they won’t work properly. Get the correct size, don’t let insecurity convince you otherwise. If a condom feels too tight, it’s probably too small, and this can lead to breakage. If it’s too loose, it may come off during intercourse. 
> 
> Do not wear more than one condom at a time. This increases friction and can lead to breakage. Plus, it probably doesn’t feel good anyway. Some condoms come with spermicidal lube or other lubes that heat up or otherwise stimulate the person being penetrated. Make sure your partner is aware of these things. Latex allergy is a thing, so if you or your partner is allergic to latex, please try to see what options you have available. 
> 
> Lastly, proper lubes are important. Make sure the lube you’re using is safe to use with condoms. Don’t use random things like lotion or massage oil, as these can lead to infection, breakage, or other nasty surprises. If you’re unsure, do research before going out to buy anything.
> 
> Communication is the key to having enjoyable sex. Go forth and enjoy yourselves safely, if you so wish. uvu


End file.
